War
by IAmTheBoss
Summary: It was now or never. Do or die. Fight or flight. Kill or be killed. Everything rested on her shoulders. You would think she'd be used to this by now.


Summary: Everything depends on this moment. Do or die, fight or fly, kill or be killed. Gosh, she hoped she could do this.

Rating k

Disclaimer: Yeah right. Should I only be so lucky to own Stargate, I would sue Sci-Fi for all they're worth for canceling my show. On what grounds would I sue them? No idea, but I'd find something.

Alright people, after a very long silence, and an even longer fight with the evil Writer's Block, I finally came up with this. I hope you enjoy it. It is a one-shot, but I've come to realize that I don't do so well with chapter fics. Aka, Boss is too lazy to write steadily and is too ADD to stay on one idea for long. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it!

Special thanks to: My beta reader, Miss Woozy. Even though we both don't know what we're doing, she's being kind enough to help me, so everyone give her an internet hug or cookie or something for putting up with my bad grammar and atrocious spelling.

**War, Chapter one, aka, the only chapter. This is why it is called a one-shot people.**

**_Enteranicelittlefunnylineheresayingsomethingtotallyrandomandamusing._**

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

The entire commissary was silent; tension filling the atmosphere.

_Tick tock. Tick tock_.

This was it. This was the defining moment; kill or be killed. Everything she had worked so hard for came down to this. If she lost, it was game over.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

She should have been better prepared for this. She was going against the enemy, and it was on her own turf, fighting for something that meant so incredibly much to her. She could do this. She had to do this. Losing this could, and probably would, cause her death. It she didn't die, she would probably not be trusted, ever again. If she couldn't do this, then would she be able to do anything else?

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

The seconds flew by. Her eyes narrowed, and she grasped her weapon tighter in her hand. She stared at her opponent, looking for a sign, any sign. She knew that it was only a matter of time before someone had to make a move. If they didn't, then an innocent bystander would, and the chances of things turning sour from there were high, very, very high. The tension rose.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

The bystander's eyes flickered between the two figures, waiting for a reprieve from the tension. None came. They were hardly breathing, not daring to move. Each was silently praying for her victory; for her to defeat and crush her opponent. They weren't sure if they would survive if she lost. Everything rested on her shoulders. If possible, the tension increased even more. Beads of sweat formed on the brows of the bystanders, trickling down into their eyes, dribbling down their backs. Still they didn't move, didn't breath. Something had to give.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

Something shifted; the balance of power changed. Events were irrevocably set in motion. Daniel had stepped into the room, breaking the tense atmosphere. It was enough.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

In that split second of Daniel's arrival, she saw her adversary's attention waver. He did not have the military training necessary to keep his concentration on his objective at all times, no matter what. It was brief, no longer than a second, but it was enough. Her hand snapped out, just a millisecond faster than his, and closed around her prize. She jumped up in triumph; prize grabbed firmly in joyous hands, her mouth letting loose a noise of success in the form of an ear shattering, "YES!"

The commissary sat in a stunned silence for a moment, before breaking out into a raucous cheer; her victory exciting them all. Rodney's head banged down onto the table; his ego taking a massive blow. He couldn't believe he lost! He'd calculated it so carefully… How could this have happened?!

His mouth gaped, trying desperately to comprehend. Obviously, his hadn't adequately calculated something. He hadn't adequately calculated her. The noise in the commissary was reaching slightly louder than a dull celebratory roar, as Sam took a first triumphant bite of the last blue Jell-O in the commissary.

**_LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLET"SDANCETHECONGA!!linelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

Tada! What do you think? You know that little periwinkle button is just begging you to push him. Can't you here him? _"Push me, Puuuuuuuuush me. You know you want to! Let Boss know what you think. Tell her if you like it or if you think it should have been burned with Galifrey!"_ Yes, that was a Doctor Who reference. Now REVIEW! Before I send my army of musical notes after you! Tootles!


End file.
